The Sanctuary
THE SANCTUARY PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDERGOING REVISIONS. PARDON OUR MESS. The Sanctuary is where all residents of Taxon come to first. They start in the Arrival Chamber, a nearly seamless room they immediately forget about as soon as they leave it, and can continue either out the doors or explore the building and live in its apartments. LAYOUT Every floor in the Sanctuary other than the ground floor and the roof have six rooms. Two double rooms with two separate beds, three single rooms with twin beds, and one large single room for someone that either really likes having a lot of space to roll around in or a couple living in delicious sin. These rooms are bare essentials, with only beds, some storage space, and small built-in amenities. There are also unisex bathrooms and showers on each floor. In addition to the rooms, each floor has a larger area with a curved wall lined with floor to ceiling windows; on some floors they'll actually open up into balconies. Every floor will have this area serving a different purpose, from food preparation to recreation. 000.png|basement levels 001.png|ground floor 002-016.png|floors 002-016 017.png|mystery roof 000 - BASEMENT AREAS Currently inaccessible. 001 - GROUND FLOOR What most people have seen of the Sanctuary. Has a polished marble floor with multiple seating areas, large windows, and a long wall of shelves that show off an assortment of decorative bowls and bowling trophies. There's a basic unisex restroom and a storage room with a podium and assorted cleaning supplies. 002 - RECREATION Complete with comfortable seating areas with couches and recliners, arcade style video games, ping-pong, foosball, billiard tables, and a few large-screen televisions that play daytime and reality TV 24/7. The storage room houses a collection of rubber ducks. Don't ask why. Taken Rooms: *02-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *02-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *02-03 (single) - Character name *02-04 (single) - Character name *02-05 (single) - Character name *02-06 (large single) - Character name 003 - KITCHEN AND DINING 1 Has a sectioned off kitchen with stocked cupboards (cereals, canned vegetables, spam, macaroni and cheese, ramen noodles, and assorted appliances, utensils, dishes, pots, and pans), sinks, two stove-topped ovens (electrical not gas), microwaves, coffee makers, and a stocked refrigerator (sodas, ice, milk, chicken, ingredients for peanut butter and jelly and ham and cheese sandwiches). Along the windows and in the rest of the space is a simple dining area with booths, small movable tables, and chairs. The storage room has cleaning supplies and extra dishes. Taken Rooms: *03-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *03-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *03-03 (single) - Character name *03-04 (single) - Character name *03-05 (single) - Character name *03-06 (large single) - Character name 004 - STORAGE PALOOZA Walls are lined with storage lockers, shelves divide what would be the empty space, and some areas are sectioned off into more rooms. Lots of storage bins, most filled with assorted pajamas (something for everyone), useless knick-knacks, broken appliances, and socks. The storage room is just more of the same. Taken Rooms: *04-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *04-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *04-03 (single) - Character name *04-04 (single) - Character name *04-05 (single) - Character name *04-06 (large single) - Character name 005 - LIBRARY Has a small island of workstation cubicles in the center of the space, comfortable seating along and on the balconies, and row upon row of bookshelves. The storage room is filled with supplies like pens, paper, and tape. Taken Rooms: *05-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *05-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *05-03 (single) - Character name *05-04 (single) - Character name *05-05 (single) - Character name *05-06 (large single) - Character name 006 - WIDE OPEN SPACES Totally empty with plush green carpeted floor to roll around on. The storage room is full of more green carpet squares. Taken Rooms: *06-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *06-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *06-03 (single) - Character name *06-04 (single) - Character name *06-05 (single) - Character name *06-06 (large single) - Character name 007 - POOL AREA Very open balcony with an 'infinity pool' along its edge; comes with a jacuzzi insert and is lined on the inside with cushy lawn chairs. The storage room on this floor is full of pool toys. Taken Rooms: *07-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *07-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *07-03 (single) - Character name *07-04 (single) - Character name *07-05 (single) - Character name *07-06 (large single) - Character name 008 - CASINO Has slot machines of varying types, four playing tables (blackjack, craps, roulette, and poker), and a fully stocked bar. Gambling is done through credits with two credit-chip exchange machines. Balconies open up, but all windows on this floor are tinted. The storage room is locked! Taken Rooms: *08-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *08-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *08-03 (single) - Character name *08-04 (single) - Character name *08-05 (single) - Character name *08-06 (large single) - Character name 009 - KITCHEN AND DINING 2 Slightly more professional looking food prep and dining area. Comes stocked (baking supplies, spices, limited amount of fresh produce, a few pounds of both beef and poultry, eggs, and one cupboard full of nothing but food dye) and the dining area is dimly lit with smaller tables out on the balcony. The storage room has cleaning supplies and extra dishes. Taken Rooms: *09-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *09-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *09-03 (single) - Character name *09-04 (single) - Character name *09-05 (single) - Character name *09-06 (large single) - Character name 010 - SALON Old fashioned drawing room with couches and chairs arranged in smaller groups, dim lights, and various expensive artwork on the walls and ceiling. The storage room is full of throw pillows and blankets, bean bag chairs, and an ottoman. Taken Rooms: *10-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *10-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *10-03 (single) - Character name *10-04 (single) - Character name *10-05 (single) - Character name *10-06 (large single) - Character name 011 - PLAYHOUSE Houses a small circular stage set in the middle of the room with bench seating radiating around it. Red curtains wrap around behind the audience entirely. The storage room is full of assorted props, but no costumes, and a small lighting board. Taken Rooms: *11-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *11-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *11-03 (single) - Character name *11-04 (single) - Character name *11-05 (single) - Character name *11-06 (large single) - Character name 012 - GYM & TANNING SALON Various gym equipment from weight training to gymnastics, a vending machine that gives out fruit smoothies, and a group of tanning booths in the middle. The storage room has extra weights and stacks of vitamin water. Taken Rooms: *12-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *12-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *12-03 (single) - Character name *12-04 (single) - Character name *12-05 (single) - Character name *12-06 (large single) - Character name 013 - HAUNTED HURRICANE It's hard to tell. This floor is inexplicably plagued by howling 60mph winds and ghost-shaped sheets that fly around in them. The storage room is locked, but there's a thumping going on behind it. Taken Rooms: *13-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *13-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *13-03 (single) - Character name *13-04 (single) - Character name *13-05 (single) - Character name *13-06 (large single) - Character name 014 - LAUNDRY Washing machines, dryers, detergents, folding tables, and laundry baskets. Has two credit-laundry token exchange machines (.25¤ = 1 token = one use of a washer or dryer). The storage room has detergent and dryer sheets. Taken Rooms: *14-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *14-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *14-03 (single) - Character name *14-04 (single) - Character name *14-05 (single) - Character name *14-06 (large single) - Character name 015 - KITCHEN AND DINING 3 Basically, it's Kitchen Stadium and it's all your mods' fault. Stocked with a SPECIAL INGREDIENT that changes every three days, every cooking supply you could possibly need, but no other ingredients or food. The storage room has cleaning supplies and extra dishes. Taken Rooms: *15-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *15-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *15-03 (single) - Character name *15-04 (single) - Character name *15-05 (single) - Character name *15-06 (large single) - Character name 016 - GREENHOUSE A large hydroponic garden with open greenhouse roof. Grows assorted vegetables, flowering plants, and poison ivy. The storage room has seeds, extra parts, gardening tools, and other supplies the plants might need. Taken Rooms: *16-01 (double) - Character name & Character name *16-02 (double) - Character name & Character name *16-03 (single) - Character name *16-04 (single) - Character name *16-05 (single) - Character name *16-06 (large single) - Character name 017 - ROOF Currently inaccessible. Sanctuary (Taxon) Category:Central Category:Taxon Specific